High density electrical interconnects pose many challenges. The interconnect must be able to achieve a high yield of parts having 100% of the connections with electrical continuity and without any shorts. The long term reliability, where shorts or opens do not develop over time or with thermal cycling or mechanical disturbances, is critical. The interconnect must satisfy significant geometrical constraints. Finally, assembly of the interconnect should be an efficient process. Generally, the more surface area available with which to make a connection, the more robust is the connection. As electrical interconnects become smaller and have larger numbers of contacts the small contact areas available for each connection fail to satisfy the requirements listed above.